Palíndromo
by MandyXD
Summary: Neville/Hannah, sem nenhum propósito e fluffy


**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita durante um surto de inspiração e não tem o menor propósito. Betada pela minha querida Anjinho.

**PALÍNDROMO**

- Oi, Hannah – disse Neville ficando logo vermelho. – Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor!

- Olá, Neville. Como andam as coisas em Hogwarts?

- Hum... Como sempre, entende?

- Entendo... – respondi, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem. _Droga, Hannah, será que você não pode agir normalmente?_

Um cliente, sentado logo na entrada, acena pedindo atenção.

- Eu vou... er... ali e...

- Sem problemas, Hannah.

Anoto o pedido, deixo-o na cozinha, e volto o mais depressa possível para o balcão. Sorrio assim que vejo Neville levantar a cabeça, e ele se engasga com a cerveja.

- Oh, Meu Merlin! – falo dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Ok, eu estou bem! – ele tenta falar, levantando os braços.

- Tem certeza? Por que eu tenho, quero dizer, tive uma tia-avó que se engasgou com um pedaço de... – aos poucos vou parando de falar, por que Neville está me olhando muito intensamente, apesar de não parecer escutar.

- E ela...? – perguntou constrangido.

- Ah, sim. Mas, já faz muito tempo – digo dando de ombros. – De qualquer forma, poderíamos falar de algo interessante.

- Será que madame Rosmerta não se importaria?

- Não, está vazio hoje. Na verdade, O _Três Vassouras_ só parece ter vida mesmo nos fins de semana e nas férias – falei sentando-me num dos bancos ao lado dele.

- Certo, então...

- O que você costuma fazer aos finais de semana? – me vejo perguntar antes de pensar direito. _Ótimo, Hannah, agora ele vai achar que o está convidando e... Não que isso seja uma grande mentira, mas..._

- Eu costumo... Er...

- Desculpe. Desculpe, eu não deveria ter perguntado. Provavelmente você tem assuntos pessoais para resolver e... Eu só perguntei por que você não costuma aparecer.

- Bem, mas da última vez que vim aqui no bar você não estava.

- Oras! Eu também mereço uma folga, não? – digo rindo e vendo-o abrir um sorriso.

- Hannah, eu vou dormir – diz Rosmerta surgindo de trás de cortina. – Quando os clientes fecharem as contas você fecha o bar para mim?

- Claro!

- Ei, moça, traz a minha conta aí! – gritou o cliente, muito sem educação.

- Pode deixar – disse minha chefe. Neville e eu esperamos ela e o cara saírem para continuarmos a conversa.

- Sabe, Hannah, eu... – ele ficou bastante vermelho.

- Pode dizer!

- Eu não achava que fosse tão legal quanto... é. Aquela vez em que você usou o distintivo, apóie Cedric...

- Bem, ele era da minha casa. E todos sabem que a Lufa-Lufa não é tão reconhecida quanto merece. Vocês tinham o Potter na sua casa, era bem...

- Entendo. Mas eu vi você em Hogwarts quando Harry precisou.

- Lufanos são justos, certo? Eu não poderia apoiar o outro lado, não depois que minha mãe... e também não poderia me omitir. – Levanto-me para pegar uma garrafa de vinho de salgueiro. Sirvo para mim e Neville e torno a me sentar. – Eu achei fantástica aquela história de você cortar a cabeça da cobra de _Você-Sabe-Quem_.

- É... Bem...

- Não seja modesto. Foi... incrível!

- Hannah...

Bebo mais um gole de vinho, a língua se amortece em minha boca, a mão segura mais frouxa a taça.

- Diga Neville.

- Sabia que... que o seu nome é um palíndromo? – ele diz baixando os olhos pra taça e bebendo um gole.

- Um palíndromo?

- É. Palavras que dá pra ler de trás pra frente, sabe?

- Ah, bem... eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Que legal!

- Pois é... Então, vou deixar você dormir. Já está tarde e... – ele se levanta e veste o casaco, que estava pendurado numa cadeira até então.

- Ah, imagina! Não é incômodo nenhum.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir.

- Bem, já que é assim – digo o pegando pelo braço. – Venha, eu te acompanho até a porta.

Minha mão gelada entre seu braço e suas costelas fica quentinha até chegarmos à porta. E ele fica uma graça com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha e álcool.

- Nesse fim de semana em especial, você vai fazer alguma coisa, professor Neville? – pergunto me virando para ele.

- Eu? Ah... bem... não.

- Por que eu pensei em... ir tomar um sorvete no Beco Diagonal, ou sei lá. Você às vezes me parece tão sozinho.

Ele fica mudo, me encarando com a boca entreaberta. De repente percebo que foi um erro fazer o convite. É óbvio que ele não vai aceitar, sua vida de professor é bem mais importante. Ele iria sair com uma garçonete que nem terminou Hogwarts?

- A que horas eu passo aqui para te pegar, Hannah?

- Que tal às quatro?

- Ótimo.

Ficamos parados, nos encarando. Um vento frio invade o vilarejo e sacode os cabelos de Neville e meu avental. Neville me olha vidrado.

- Hannah, eu posso... te beijar?

- Achei que nunca fosse perguntar – digo me pendurando em seu pescoço e grudando minha boca na dele. Ele segura, com muita cautela, minha cintura. Minhas mãos passeiam na gola de seu casaco e em seus cabelos. E o beijo não é tão tímido quanto eu imaginava. É... muito bom.

- Então eu vou... er... – ele fala todo descabelo e arfando um pouco.

- Boa noite, Neville. E quem sabe, talvez, a gente não vá numa danceteria depois? Ouvi dizer que você é um ótimo dançarino.


End file.
